viperfang_vpfandomcom-20200215-history
Project VP 2014: Trouble in the Titan Labyrinth!
If you are looking for the updated 2018 version of Project VP, click here. Project VP 2014: Trouble in the Titan Labyrinth! "Project VP 2014: Trouble in the Titan Labyrinth!", or Project VP for short, is a Maple animation-film project by ViperPhang. Project VP aims to create an approximately 40 minutes long Maple animation movie featuring the members of Viper Phang and Rebelle. Project VP is ViperPhang's first Maple Animation Project. General Plot The members of Viper Phang and Rebelle that used to be opposing forces in the "old days" meet in a park for their yearly gathering. Through a magic contract made by the leader of Viper Phang, everyone in the gathering gets teleported to a strange world which they do not recognize and are told to play a "game" - for the two teams to be at loggerheads and go against each other again - Team Rebelle is to complete quests given by NPCs to unlock the exits of the maze and ultimately get out, while Viper Phang is to thwart their game and steal Rebelle's Leader, Yu Sian's waterbottle. Prologue The story starts with Angeline, leader of the ViperPhang, walking towards a red tent as a mysterious hooded lady, who is later on revealed to be Queen Igyea, walks out of the tent. The two start a small conversation, exchanging greetings and Angeline asks Igyea for a favour, leaning closer to Igyea and whispering something into her ear. She then leans back out and Igyea assures Angeline that her "favour" will be tended to, and they exchange farewells and as both of them walk out from the scene, they grin. The scene then changes to a large group of our players in a park (Fu Shan Garden), talking to one another, catching up on times. Angeine then walks into the scene and gathers everyone around her before making an announcement, telling the audience that she needs them to get ready for a day-long activity within 5 minutes, then gather at a pavilion by the side of a stream in Fu Shan Garden. She then walks out, leaving everyone wondering what activity they will be playing next. They show confused expressions and some are excited that they will all be engaging in the same activity together. After 5 minutes, everyone gathers near the pavilion and Angeline walks out, asking if everyone is present. She looks around, doing a silent head count, and as she confirms that everyone is present, she tells everyone that they are going to play a game and asks if they are all ready for the game. A person raises his/her hand and questions what game could be so long as to last an entire day, to which Angeline replies with a grin "You are about to find out soon." and then she snaps her fingers, causing everything in the background to turn black and the characters all fall into the darkness with perplexed looks. Yong Bro regains consciousness to find himself in a strange corridor that he doesn't recognize. It is illuminated by dim, green light from the surrounding crystals and green flames on top of columns. There is only a "one-way" to walk in front, along the green hallway, as there are only green walls around his other 3 sides. He walks along the corridor, studying the hallway and its features, the green light, how the source produces its light, etcetera. Soon he finds himself at the end of the hallway, at which sits a throne. As he approaches the throne, the Mysterious Hooded Lady (Igyea) suddenly appears, sitting on the throne, surprising Yong Bro. He asks her who she is, where he is, and why is she here. The Lady smirks, then removes her hood and introducing herself to be Queen Igyea, the "administrator of this game". Yong Bro gives a F6 face as Igyea says the word "game", and asks her what she meant by "administrator of this game". Igyea ignores his question, and explains to Yong Bro that his friends are actually also in the same place, but in different spaces, and that they are all listening to Igyea's instructions right now. (Scene shifts to show Igyea talking to everyone but Angeline). Yong Bro insists that Igyea answer his question, since she hasn't done so. She laughs, and goes on to explain EVERYTHING. From the rules of the game to their own powers. When she reaches the part where they'll be stuck in this maze for months, Yong Bro shows a F1 face, accompanied by a "What?!", and then Igyea explains the system and concept of time between the Maze and the real world. She explains that they can use their own weapons, elements, skills and magic to combat each other, and when she finishes explaining, she tells the player(s) their own profile, waves a hand, then the player's respective weapon(s) appears in midair, and the player reaches forward to accept it. Igyea then waves another hand to give the player their basic items, including their bullets, reloadables, etcetera. After they receive those items as well, she tells them that they have an extra 5 minutes to prepare for the game, test their powers, etcetera, and after the 5 minute is up, they would go inside a large circle (that magically appeared out of nowhere) to be teleported to their own starting area. She then bids the player farewell and wishes the player the "best of luck, you'll need it" and then puts on her hood and disappears. An announcement is made that they have 5 minutes to do everything, and starts counting down. Time Warp System in the Maze Since the Maze is huge, the game will be expected to end after a few days. To counter the loss of time in the real world, the Time Warp System in the maze distorts the time in the outside world and the maze world. The distortion is such that the real world time will not have passed regardless of how much time has been spent in the maze. Players will also not feel the need to eat, drink, sleep, or go to the toilet, and hence be able to continue the game for days without any problems. Starting the Game # After the briefing, every player will be given an extra 5 minutes to get ready. When the time is up, the players will spawn at their own starting point to start the game. # Before setting off, each player is given a fixed set of items: Weapon(s) suited to the user, a GPS/map device (that shows maps and locations in holograms), a Walkie-Talkie (may come in the form of a band, pendant, earpiece, etc.) and a few Teleport Rocks for escape from certain situations like battle and traps. # Each player will also be given a set of skills and informed of their respective missions. Each person will have 2 "Hyper skills", a powerful skill unique to every player. The effects of each Hyper Skill varies per player. More about the Game # Since Viper Phang will be pursuing Rebelle, there will be times where both teams collide and when it happens, the two teams will fight. Therefore, weapons given at the start will be necessary. # There will be certain items in the Maze available for players to acquire. They are obtainable through NPC quests or by finding them in (hidden) rooms or various areas in the Maze. # The Maze has many features such as the presence of traps, trapdoors, portals, hidden rooms, ambushes, surveillance cameras and TVs (If anyone is lucky enough to find one, they will be able to spy on other people), and random map markings telling players' their location. # Trapdoors will randomly teleport a player to any part of the maze of the same level. Portals may lead to the middle of nowhere, to other portals, or hidden rooms. As such, some hidden rooms are accessible via portals only. Hidden rooms are rooms that may or may not be shown in the players' touchscreen map. Hidden rooms may make good hiding places since hidden rooms are usually undetectable by the map and entrances to hidden doors are usually indistinguishable from normal walls unless careful or a more thorough observation is made. Hidden rooms also do not lead to main hallways where most battles are held. # Staying in one place (to hide) will disrupt the maze's system and cause the maze to announce the hiding player's location, forcibly teleport the player elsewhere, or both. # Those whose HP reaches 0 during battle, they will respawn at the Spectator's Room after 3 minutes to spectate their teammates. This room is a separate part of the maze, which is inaccessible apart from revival. Resurrected players will only return to the game 30 minutes after revival. When resurrected players return to the game they will spawn in any of their team's revival/spawn rooms. # There will be an announcement every time something major happens. This includes a player's death, return to game, when activation of a location-revealing trap, when the portal to the next level of the maze is activated, or when a person uses their Hyper Skill. # There will be a room dedicated to every NPC (each NPC may appear more than once, but in different levels). Rebelle members are to receive and complete their quests from the NPCs located in their respective rooms. Character List Team Viper Phang 1. Angeline 2. Zi Shan (PZSA) 3. Chu Gek 4. Yan Bing 5. Hazilla 6. Wei Ting (HAM) 7. Shin Yin Team Rebelle 1. Yong Bro (Yu Sian) 2. Bing Hui 3. Rong Jia 4. Yu Zhen 5. Nicholas 6. Jia Le 7. Li Hao NPCs 1. Jia Min 2. Qian Yu 3. Bong Ray 4. Suew Ling 5. Sheng Li 6. Bryan 7. Dalton